Karakuri 卍 Burst
by Mikaru Hatsumine
Summary: Apakah Rin dan Len akan selalu bersama di masa depan nanti?


KARAKURI 卍 BRUST

NORMAL POV

Dipagi hari yang cerah,ada seorang anak perempuan berambut _honey blonde _dan mata bewarna biru_ shappier_ sedang menikmati keceriaannya bersama anak laki-laki berparas mirip ,mereka bukan kembar,melainkan teman akrab dari kecil.

"Len,ayo tangkap jika kau bisa!"kata seorang gadis kepada temannya,Len.

"Baiklah apabila itu yang kau mau Rin!"Kata Len kepada temannya,Rin.

Akhirnya Rin pun tertangkap oleh Len,mereka hanya bisa tertawa lebar sore harinya,Rin dan Len tiduran beralaskan rumput dibawah pohon besar sambil melihat matahari -tiba Rin bertanya kepada Len.

"Len,apabila aku sudah besar,apa aku bisa bermain denganmu lagi?"tanya Rin tetap melihat matahari terbenam.

"hem?kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu?"tanya Len sambil melihat kearah Rin.

"Aku merasa saat kita besar nanti,kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi,karena aku melihat mimpi disaat kita besar dan saling berkelahi satu sama lain"jawab Rin dengan kakinya yang ia peluk.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu Rin,itu hanyalah kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi,aku akan mencari Rin kemana pun Rin pergi."kata Len sambil berdiri dan memetik salah satu bunga dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah cincin dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Rin.

"Makanya Rin pakai cincin ini ya?agar aku bisa menemukan RIn lebih mudah"kata Len sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah dari bisa melihat rona merah dipipi juga merona merah.

"Kalau begitu,berjanjilah,saat kita besar nanti,kita akan selalu bermain bersama,janji?"tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Len dengan senyum.

"Aku janji,saat kita besar nanti,kita akan bermain lagi."Sambil melingkarkan kelingkingnya kearah pun tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah dipipinya yang tersamar oleh warna merah dari matahari terbenam.

Hari-hari seperti biasa terus semuanya berubah,ada beberapa ilmuwan yang ingin meng-uji coba Rin dan justru tidak mau di uji tua mereka?orang tua mereka terbunuh oleh ilmuwan jahat tidak mau,mata Rin pun ditusuk dengan benda tajam dan Rin pun pingsan dan dibawa oleh ilmuwan jahat itu pergi,sama juga dengan Len,mata kanannya ditusuk,namun dia tidak dibawa oleh ilmuwan jahat yang melihat Rin dibawa,menangis dan meneriaki Rin sambil memegang mata kanannya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"RIN!"Len pun mengejar Rin,tapi nihil,Len terus terjatuh karena darah yang sudah berceceran di lantai rumah pun menangis,dan dia melihat cincin yang ia buat untuk Rin sudah ada dilantai dan terlepas dari jari manis Rin,akhirnya Len bicara-

"Aku akan menghancurkan semua orang jahat didunia ini."

(beberapa tahun kemudian)

Sudah beberapa tahun dari kejadian menyakitkan itu,sekarang berdirilah seorang perempuan di depan pintu gerbang yang menghubungkan kota yang ada di mengenakan jas putih panjang dan memakai baju seperti yukata dan kaos kaki pangjang hingga pahanya,dikepalanya terdapat bunga merah dan pita putih yang mengikat rambut _blonde_nya,mata kanannya bewarna merah darah,dan mata kirinya tertutup perban dan poninya,dan ada bekas sayatan dibagian hidung,dan memasuki kota tua memasuki salah satu rumah yang didalamnya ada sebuah foto gadis kecil _blonde_ dan anak laki-laki yang parasnya hampir sama dengannya namun rambutnya diikat kebelakang,Rin mengingat masa dia pun bergumam pelan-

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kita sudah besar,kita tidak akan bisa bermain lagi,Len."Jawab wanita itu yang pasti itu adalah Rin,dia juga melihat darah kering yang ada di lantai rumah ,kota tua itu adalah kota dimana RIn dan Len dulu beberapa kemudian,Rin pergi dari kota tua itu dan pergi ke "rumah baru"-nya.

(Sesampainya di "rumah baru" Rin)

"Hai Rin,aku mempunyai tugas untukmu!"ucap gadis berumuran Rin namun rambutnya panjang dan bewarna _tosca_.

"apa itu,Miku?membunuh seseorang?"ucap Rin senang dengan senyuman mematikan dimulut manisnya itu sambil duduk hormat kepada ketua pembunuh bayaran dan orang yang telah memberinya "rumah baru" gadis yang bernama Miku pun menjawab.

"Yap,aku akan aku tugaskan untuk membunuh presiden besok"Deck!Rin pun kaget namun setelah itu dia memasang senyuman lebar mematikan karena senang ingin membunuh seseorang

LEN POV

"Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke rumah ini"ungkapku kecil saat berdiri di depan rumah ingin memasukinya,tiba-tiba ada orang kota tua seperti ini?ya,aku pergi ke kota tua,kota aku dan Rin dulu tinggal dan berdiri di depan rumah lama bersembunyi dibalik tembok rumah itu,aku melihat wanita seumuranku dan dia memakai jas putih panjang dan memakai baju seperti yukata dan kaos kaki pangjang hingga pahanya,dikepalanya terdapat bunga merah dan pita putih yang mengikat rambut _blonde_nya,mata kanannya bewarna merah darah,dan mata kirinya tertutup perban dan poninya,dan ada bekas sayatan dibagian hidung,dan tatapannya kosong saat melihat rumah lama Rin,tidak lama kemudian dia pun masuk kedalam bangunan mengintipnya dari luar,aku lihat dia sedang memegang bingkai yang ada di lantai itu dan dia berbisik

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kita sudah besar,kita tidak akan bisa bermain lagi,Len.".Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dari bangunan itu dan pergi meninggalkan kota tua bisa mendengar dia memanggilku namaku,tapi apa mungkin dia Rin?tidak!matanya berwarna merah,jelas sekali kalau itu bukan dia?Lebih baik aku pulang ke markasku.

Aku sudah sampai ,aku menjadi pelindung orang-orang -tiba saja aku dipanggil oleh ketuaku-Kaito Shion.

"Len,besok kita akan pergi bertugas menjaga presiden dari bahaya besok!"Kata Kaito sambil menepuk hanya mengangguk.

(esoknya)

"Hari ini aku harus focus untuk tidak memikirkan gadis yang sempat aku lihat !aku harus focus hari ini!"kataku dalam hati yang sekarang ini aku sedang didalam kamarku dan memakai jas hitam .dan celana bewarna merah darah,sarung tangan hitam dan topi hitam,rambutku aku gerai,dan mata kananku kututup dengan penutup mata dan poniku yang panjang ada sayatan pedang dibagian hidungku dan tidak lupa dengan kain putih yang ada di tangan kiriku yang bergambar "卍" bewarna merah,dan pedang yang selalu kubawa di sebelah (bersama temanku:Kaito,Luka,Meiko) pun pergi ke tempat dimana presiden akan membuka gedung para pejabat yang -tiba-

DUAR!suara tembakan datang dari arah gerbang,dan aku melihat disana ada wanita yang kemarin aku lihat-

"Hentikan semua ini!pak presiden,aku harap kau tidak menyesal karena keluar dari persembunyianmu"wanita itu pun mengarahkan pistolnya ke cepat aku berdiri didepan presiden dan peluru itu mengenai tangan kiriku walaupun hanya terkena pun berlari ke arah wanita itu dengan mengeluarkan pedangku,namun dengan sigap dia mengarahkan pistolnya kedaguku,aku dan dia berkontak mata,dia tersenyum seperti ingin pun berhasil menendang kakinya hingga dia terjatuh,anehnya dia terdiam dahulu-

RIN POV

Kakiku tertendang olehnya,aku pun terjatuh,yang aneh bagiku,dia mirip sekali dengan Len,aku pun terdiam sebentar,dan anehnya,aku mengingat saat-saat aku dan Len tertawa bersama,aku pun angkat bicara-  
>"Untuk tujuan apa aku diciptakan?"Ucapku tanpa aku melihat muka pria itu kebingungan,aku memakai kesempatan ini sebagai peluangku untuk membunuhnya,namun dia berhasil mengakis pistol yang sudang dibawah dagunya dengan pedangnya.<p>

NORMAL POV

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito memanggil Len dari belakang,begitu juga dengan Miku yang ada ditempat meneriaki nama Rin dari belakang,keduanya kaget,mematung dan saling berpandangan,dan masa lalu saat mereka tertawa bersama teringat oleh tidak percaya,mereka bertemu kembali,bukan untuk bermain,bukan sebagai teman,melainkan sebagai musuh dan saling berkelahi.

Rin pun langsung melepaskan arah pistolnya yang tadi ada dibawa dagu Len dan berlari menuju Miku dan pergi entah kemana bersama pun berlari kearah Len yang mematung ditempat-

"hey Len,kau tidak apa-apa?"kata Kaito sambil memegang pundak Len

Len pun masih mematung,beberapa saat Len pun bergumam-

"Ri-Rin?"ucapnya sedikit tergagap

Dilain tempat,Rin yang sudah ada dikamar (dimarkas) hanya berdiri didepan kaca yang ada di kamarnya,tiba-tiba saja air matanya mulai keluar dari mata kanannya,Rin pun langsung menutup mata kanannya yang sudah basah.

"Dari dulu,aku sudah tahu kalau kita tidak akan bisa bermain bersama lagi."Ucap Rin disela tangisnya

* * *

><p>Nah, cerita pertama yang aku buat,aku membuatnya sesuai video dan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan dan kalau bisa dibilang denga sedikit =w=".lagu ini kuambil dari Video Clip dan beberapa gambar tentang Rin dan Len Kagamine Append-Karakuri Brust<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
><strong>


End file.
